Terrernius Ikrov
Terrernius "Terry" Ikrov is the Vice Captain of the sixth division. Appearance He has a tall, lanky, athletic build similar to that of a track runner. His skin is a light coffee colored brown. His raven black hair is goes down to his neck and he has bangs in the front with no sideburns. Terry has no piercings or tattoos since he believes that using them would mean causing damaging his body. His eyes are a startling, bright red. He normally appears to be calm and serene. His uniform has been modified to where his kimono is form fitting and the sleeves have been cut off to show his long muscular arms. He also wears a twenty silver inch chain with a maroon hibiscus pendant that belonged to his mother. He has 4 scars on the upper portion of his left arm. Personality Terry is normally a quiet individual but when addressed he he will not stop talking until the other person asks him to be quiet or leaves. He loves to tell dirty jokes to anyone who will listen and is in a jolly mood most of the time. He does not like drinking (but still does with friends) but always overindulges in food and always blames it on his metabolism. When he becomes angry though its best to stay out of his way because he will fight anyone nearby, even if they are more powerful than he is. History Powers & Abilities Terry has average marks in zanjutsu and can fight on par with vice captain level opponents but won't stand very long against a captain level threat. He is proficient in all types of kido and can easily use level 1 to forty spells, for level 1-20 spells he does not have to speak incantations and can fire them in rapid succession. But his shunpo is where Terry really shines. He can outpace almost anyone other than a few captains who also excel in the art. Terry is also good at hiding his reiatsu and sneaking around due to his years of exploring the forests outside of the soul society. Being a naturalist Terry can also make medicine and elixirs out of many types of plants and normally keeps a powerful healing medicine inside his hollow hibiscus pendant. Zanpakutō Kakushi Hakai (Hidden Destruction) A standard lime green katana with a plain silver isosceles triangle shaped hilt. It is kept in a purple scabbard. Terry wears it diagonally across his back using a plain black sash. *Shikai: To activate his shikai Terry points his blade towards the sky and solemly says "Cloak, Hidden Destruction." His katana becomes a 24 inch baby blue blade that is two inches wide and half an inch thick. The blade is completely straight. There is a "hilt" which is a 4 in x 7/10in x 2 in dark blue and see through unbreakable glass rectangle. Its shape is similar to an iPod charger where the white platic part is the hilt and the metal part is the base of the blade, where the cord starts is where the handle starts. The handle also straight, made of metal, and ten inches long and has an olive green color. The total length of the blade is 38 inches. **''Shokyo (Erase)''- This abilities name is normally not spoken and in constant effect once the shikai has been activated. Whenever the blade makes contact with an opponents clothing or skin it does not cut but secretes a blue liquid the same color as the blade on the clothing/skin which sticks on to it. If there are clothes the liquid seeps until it reaches the skin. The liquid also remains attached to the blade. When the blade is pulled away the skin and clothing area the liquid made contact with is torn off easily due to the high amount of friction the liquid has. Everytime contact is made 8 ounces quickly spreads in a rectangular shape. **''Umi sutata (Ocean Starter)''- When the blade is stabbed into an opponent and the name of the techinque is stated it releases eight ounces of liquid that conform to the inner surroundings of the person who has been stabbed. When pulled out it causes intense pain and immense internal bleeding hence the name of the technique. Trivia Quotes Creator